Einfach  Argh!
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Verwirrte Gedanken, ein verschwundenes Manuskript, heftiger Streit... Und was hat Winnie Pooh mit all dem zu tun? [BZHG]


_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gelesen habe._

_Und wieder gibt es was Neues - klein und hoffentlich fein :) Jetzt konnte ich doch zum Glück wieder was mit Blaise und Hermione schreiben - erstmal danke an **Jean**, die mir mit vielen Ideen bezüglich dieses Plots sehr geholfen hat! Hat Spaß gemacht! __Und wie immer großen Dank an meine Beta **Tanya**, die wie immer schnelle und zuverlässige Arbeit leistet! Ihr seid toll:o) _

_Ich möchte auch jetzt nichts weiter sagen... lasst euch einfach überraschen. _

_------------------------------------------------- _

**E**infach... -** A**rgh!

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen apparierte eine junge Brünette mit buschigen Haaren in ihre Wohnung. Dort ließ sie sich erst einmal auf ihren Lieblingssessel sinken und massierte sich langsam die Schläfen, bevor sie sich überhaupt auf etwas anderes einließ.

Ihr gedankenverlorener Blick driftete zum Kaminsims, auf dem ein Foto von ihrem Freund und gleichzeitigem Lebensgefährten stand. Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge aus, als sie aufstand, um den kleinen Bilderrahmen in die Hand zu nehmen. Ginny hatte diese Momentaufnahme aufgenommen, als sie mit den beiden in der Winkelgasse einkaufen war.

Hermione beobachtete wie sooft jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Freundes. Blaise hatte auf dem Bild seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und hatte sie zu sich hingezogen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken, woraufhin sie lachte. Sie war wirklich froh darüber, dass Ginny diesen Moment zufälligerweise eingefangen hatte, denn ansonsten war der ehemalige Slytherin eher zurückhaltend, wenn er in der Gegenwart ihrer Freunde war.

Oh ja, das war was gewesen... Sie dachte daran zurück, wie schwer es ihren Freunden überhaupt gefallen war, Blaise an ihrer Seite zu akzeptieren. Hermione hätte es früher selbst nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie und Blaise... nun ja, eine Beziehung führen würden. Früher, während der Hogwarts-Zeit, hatten sie sich zum Großteil ignoriert oder gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen – das Einzige, was ihr aufgefallen war, war, dass er nicht wie die anderen bei Malfoys Schlammblut-Geplänkel mitzog. Stattdessen blieb er distanziert und schien sich seine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Schade, dass er dennoch in Slytherin gelandet war... Aber das war vielleicht ein Beweis, dass sich nicht nur Jugendliche mit schlechten Neigungen in diesem Haus befanden.

Nach Hogwarts hatten sich ihre Wege dann getrennt. Jeder schloss seine Ausbildung ab und erst einige Jahre später – durch einen Zufall – waren sie sich wiederbegegnet: Auf der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. Hermione hätte mit jedem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihr ehemaliger Kurspartner in Arithmantik plötzlich in der Kirche neben ihr stehen würde. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Fleurs angesehene Veela-Familie über zig Ecken und Kante mit den Zabinis verwandt war, zudem herrschten gute Beziehungen zwischen Fleurs und Blaises Mutter. Hermione erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Ginny zurück, in dem sie erfahren hatte, dass Zabinis Mutter, eine sehr hübsche und reiche Frau, ziemlich oft verheiratet gewesen ist, wobei jedoch ihre Ehemänner immer durch äußerst tragische Unfälle ums Leben kamen...

So war also Zabini mit seiner Mutter auf der Hochzeit erschienen. Blaise und Hermione waren mittlerweile erwachsen genug, um über die Hogwarts-Zeit hinwegzusehen und in folgenden, erst zögerlichen Gesprächen merkten beide, dass durchaus eine gegenseitige Anziehung bestand. Mit der Zeit – nach der Hochzeit – wurde aus den Gesprächen mehr und so führte eins zum anderen.

Lächelnd strich sich Hermione eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte in der Tat Blaise nie als unattraktiv empfunden und zugegeben, sie war auf der Hochzeit von seinem Aussehen überwältigt gewesen. In den paar Jahren war er zum erwachsenen Mann gereift, war von schlanker, athletischer Figur, hatte die schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare für Hermiones Geschmack gerade richtig geschnitten und seine dunklen Augen hielten sie nicht selten in einem Bann, dem sie sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

Sie stellte das Bild zurück. Die Beziehung lief gut zwischen den beiden: Zwar war Blaise überwiegend der ruhige, stillere Typ, der ihr aber durchaus zeigte, was er für die empfand und dass er sie liebte und Hermione wusste dies zu schätzen. Ihrer Meinung nach passten sie beide ideal zusammen; der Tagesablauf hatte geordnete Formen mit einigen spontanen Abwechslungen hier und da und die junge Frau konnte nicht widersprechen, dass sie mit ihm glücklich war.

Blaise schrieb zur Zeit an einem Buch über Arithmantik. Hermione hatte das Fach bereits in der Schule gemocht, es war ein der schwierigsten Fächer dort. Mithilfe von Zahlenkombinationen und Tabellen wurden Rechnungen durchgeführt, auf dessen Grundlage man wahrsagen konnte. Ein ziemlich komplexes Thema also, aber Blaise war darin schon immer gut gewesen und hatte somit nach Hogwarts diese Interessen weiterverfolgt und vertieft. Er traf sich regelmäßig mit anderen Fachleuten auf diesem Gebiet, um sich auszutauschen, wobei Neider leider nicht selten waren.

Hermione hingegen arbeitete im Ministerium, in einer Abteilung, in der sie eingereichte Klagen zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelstämmigen bearbeitete. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die Fälle zu überprüfen, sie zu schlichten oder gegebenenfalls zurückzuklagen, wenn Reinblüter mit faulen Tricks gearbeitet hatten, was nicht selten der Fall war.

Gedankenverloren ging Hermione in die Küche, um sich einen Cappuccino aufzusetzen. Ein Blick auf Blaises fehlende Jacke verriet ihr, dass er nicht zu Hause war, also bemühte sie sich erst gar nicht, in ihr gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und dort nach ihm zu sehen. Die letzte Klage von heute Nachmittag ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf; es war ein einziges Tohuwabohu gewesen.

Die erste hatte darum gehandelt, dass sich ein muggelstämmiger Junge und ein reinblütiges Mädchen in Hogwarts gestritten und schließlich duelliert hatten, sodass beide ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen eingeliefert werden musste. Es war nicht genug, dass beide Familien eine Klage einreichten, nein, das Ganze artete so weit aus, dass diese auch noch im Krankenhaus unglücklicherweise aufeinander trafen, als beide ihre Kinder besuchen wollten. Diesmal hatten die Reinblüter die offensichtlich wehrlosen Muggel angegriffen, klagten aber auf Hermiones prompte Gegenklage erneut. Es war einfach nur zum Verzweifeln.

Sie schlürfte an ihrem heißen Getränk, bevor sie die Tasse absetzte und nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Bevor Blaise nach Hause kam, wollte sie vorsorglich ein bisschen Ordnung in der Wohnung schaffen, da sie in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nie dazu gekommen war. Ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, als sie ihren Zauberstab mit „Ratzeputz" in alle möglichen Richtungen schwenkte und dabei Sachen und Gegenstände an ihr vorbeizischten, um sich wieder ordentlich an ihren Platz zu stellen.

Gerade, als Hermione mit einem zufriedenen Blick das entstaubte Bücherregal musterte, hörte sie das Klappern und Rasseln eines Schlüsselbunds und Sekunden später öffnete sich die Haustür, gefolgt von Blaises typischen Schritten. Kurz darauf tauchte er am Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer auf, die Arme beladen mit Einkaufstüten, und auf dem Gesicht ein freudiges Lächeln.

„Hey Schatz", begrüßte sie ihn sogleich und wurde mit einem zarten Kuss belohnt, als er die Sachen auf dem Küchentisch abgestellt hatte. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Anstrengend. Wir haben versucht, uns mit einem altbekannten mathematischen Problem auseinander zusetzen, doch irgendwo steckte immer der Wurm drin. Dabei behauptete Voster, er hätte erst kürzlich eine Lösung dafür gefunden. Sie war falsch, wie sich herausstellte."

Lächelnd räumte sie mit ihm die eingekauften Lebensmittel weg, während sie seiner Stimme lauschte, die vom Treffen weitererzählte.

„... außerdem hatte ich mir gedacht, wir könnten heute Abend mal wieder Essen gehen. Ein Arbeitskollege hat mir ein gutes asiatisches Restaurant empfohlen."

„Das wäre wunderbar – gerade das, was ich heute nach diesem Tag gebrauchen könnte."

Als er sich einen Kaffee aufsetzte, griff Hermione nach ihrer Haarnadel im Regal, doch ihre Hand fuhr nur auf lackiertem Holz entlang. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wo war die Nadel? Sie hatte doch gerade erst aufgeräumt...

„Wieso? Was war denn bei euch los?", fragte Blaise nach und trat hinter sie, um sie sanft an Schulter und Nacken zu massieren.

Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen, während seine Finger entspannend und sanft über ihre Haut fuhren und sie ihm erzählte, welcher Vorfall ihr heute in der Abteilung fast den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Schließlich trat sie mit einem „Argh! Es ist doch einfach zum Verzweifeln!" von ihm weg, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Blaise nickte verständnisvoll und schenkte ihnen beiden Kaffee ein. Als er ihr die Tasse in die Hand drückte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge aus.

„Eine gute Nachricht gibt es heute aber doch noch: Ich habe es geschafft, das Manuskript fertig zu stellen."

Hermione umarmte ihn. „Super! Du hast aber auch wirklich viel Energie in dieses Buch hineingesteckt. Ist wirklich alles fertig?"

Er nickte und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ich muss nur noch einmal drüberlesen und eventuell hier und da ein paar optische Sachen verbessern... Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist es fertig. Warte, ich zeig's dir." Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, nickte er anerkennend. „Du hast aufgeräumt."

„Und geputzt", fügte sie absichtlich mit einem spielerischen Tonfall hinzu, als sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte, in dem er das große Regal ansteuerte. Davor angekommen, verharrte er plötzlich. Sie wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Hermione..." Sie schluckte, als seine Stimme gezwungen ruhig, ja, fast schon gelassen durch den Raum hallte. „Das Manuskript ist weg."

xXx

Hermione starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sie musste sich verhört haben. „Wie?"

„Wo hast du es hingeräumt?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig. Zu ruhig.

„Ich weiß nicht... Aber es war eben doch noch hier..." Unsicher trat sie an seine Seite, um auf den leeren Platz im Regal zu blicken, auf dem das Manuskript noch vor einer halben Stunde gelegen hatte. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, den gebundenen Pergamentstapel hier liegen gesehen zu haben!

„‚Eben'? Was definierst du unter ‚eben'?" Sein Tonfall nahm einen harschen Klang an, als ihm wohl auch unwiderruflich bewusst geworden ist, dass sein mühsam zusammengestelltes Manuskript _wirklich_ weg war. So wie es aussah, zog keiner mehr mit einem „Tadaa! April, April!" sein Werk hinter dem Rücken hervor.

„Na, bevor ich aufgeräumt habe. Es _muss_ hier noch irgendwo sein."

Beide fingen an, ihm Wohnzimmer die Regalflächen und die Schubladen abzusuchen, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich wandte Hermione sich zögerlich an Blaise.

„Und wenn du es dir mit Accio aufrufst?"

Er schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Sicherheitszauber über das Manuskript gelegt, damit auch kein anderer die Unterlagen zu sich hexen kann. Es gibt viele Neider, wie du weißt, die entsprechend scharf auf meine Arbeit sind." Er schwieg für ein paar Sekunden, bis es aus ihm herausplatzte: „Merlin, du musst doch wissen, wo du es beim Aufräumen hingezaubert hast!"

„Ich war in Gedanken! Du weißt auch, warum!"

Blaise fing an, aufgewühlt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sollte all seine Investitionen und Arbeit der letzten Monate mit einem Wimperschlag verloren sein? Nein, das durfte nicht sein, das _konnte_ nicht sein.

„Wie kann man nur so in Gedanken sein?! Einfach mal ein bisschen mehr aufpassen, dann wäre so etwas nie passiert! Wer weiß, wo es gelandet ist!"

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, ich war nicht bei der Sache! Es tut mir ja Leid, es war keine Absicht!"

„Natürlich war es keine Absicht", entgegnete er schnaubend, „Wie viel kann beim Aufräumen schon schief gehen? Ich denke, ihr Frauen solltet geübt sein, es ohne Zwischenfälle meistern zu können!"

Hermione verengte wütend die Augen und Blaise schien aufmerksam genug zu sein, dieses Zeichen als „heikel" einzustufen. Als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, kam sie ihm jedoch zuvor.

„Das nächste Mal kannst du _selber_ aufräumen! Ich habe genug von deiner Nörgelei!", blaffte sie zurück und lachte kurz hysterisch auf. „Da sagt der, dass Aufräumen Frauensache wäre! Das ich nicht lache!"

Wütend konterte er ihren Blick. „_Schön!_ Das werde ich! Verlass dich drauf! Bei mir werden wenigsten keine Sachen verloren gehen!"

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Hermiones Spott war kaum zu überhören, als sie sich umdrehte und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

xXx

Sie hatten sich für den restlichen Abend ignoriert und kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Das war der einzige Nachteil an ihrer Beziehung: Zwar stritten sie sich nicht oft, aber wenn, dann war jeder erst einmal zu Stolz, um über den eigenen Schatten zu springen. Hermione wusste, dass Blaise ebenso eingeschnappt war – natürlich, sie konnte es zum Teil ja auch verstehen. Immerhin war durch ihre Schuld sein Manuskript verschwunden, das auch durch weitere Suchaktionen nicht aufgetaucht war. Aber Hermione hatte sich bereits entschuldigt, sie hatte nun mal bei dem Ratzeputz-Zauber ihren Kopf woanders gehabt, als darauf zu achten, wo sie ihren Zauberstab hinschwenkte.

Insofern war es ihr eine Lehre gewesen. Dennoch brachte es sie nicht weiter, solange sie nicht das verdammte Manuskript wiederfinden würden. Sie wusste, dass Blaise ihr „zügelloses Temperament" – wie er es einmal in einem anderen Streitgespräch genannt hatte – absichtlich mit Ignoranz strafte und natürlich gingen sie den Abend auch nicht mehr essen.

Als sie abends im gemeinsamen Bett lagen, wurde kein Wort gewechselt, auch nicht, als Hermione ein paar Versuche startete, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Bei Merlin, es tat ihr ja Leid, verdammt! Dennoch blieb Blaise weiterhin stur, was sogar am nächsten Morgen immer noch anhielt.

Normalerweise hatten sie es immer so gemacht, dass, wenn sie beide aufstehen mussten, auch beide gleichzeitig im Badezimmer waren: Während der eine duschte, machte sich der andere fertig und umgekehrt. Aber diesmal tapste Hermione alleine ins Bad und Blaise verharrte mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Bett. Er schlief aber nicht mehr, das wusste sie.

xXx

Das Ganze ging nun bereits ein paar Tage so. Zwar hatte es sich etwas – aber auch nur etwas – abgeschwächt, sodass sie mittlerweile nur das Nötigste miteinander sprachen. Hermione wusste nicht genau, wie weit ihn das Ganze belastete, aber ihr machte der Streit mehr und mehr zu schaffen. Sie hatten sich noch nie so heftig in den Haaren gehabt und Blaise wollte auch absolut nicht klein geben; auch nicht, als sie erneut fragte, was sie denn machen sollte. Klar – sein Manuskript war fort, unauffindbar, all seine Arbeit der letzten Monate, aber dennoch... er konnte sie schließlich nicht ewig dafür bestrafen. Lange würde es nicht mehr so weitergehen können und Hermione wollte nicht, dass es einfach so mit ihnen endete.

Sie saß gerade mit ihrer Arbeitskollegin – eine sympathische Blondine mittleren Alters – in der Kantine des Zauberministeriums und redete sich mit gedämpfter Stimme das Problem und den Streit mit Blaise von der Seele, als ihre Partnerin auf einen Punkt hinter ihrer Schulter blickte und mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln nachfragte: „Ist er das?"

Hermione wirbelte herum. Es war erst zwei Mal vorgekommen, dass Blaise im Ministerium aufgetaucht kam, um sie zu besuchen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie gesehen hatte, aber sein Blick verharrte in der gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raumes, wo Hermione auch schon den Grund sah: Malfoy.

Blaise war immer noch mit Malfoy befreundet, auch wenn er nicht all seine Ansichten teilte. Malfoy hatte – wie immer durch Familie, Geld und Beziehungen – einen hohen Posten im Ministerium abgestaubt, bei dem es darum ging, wenig zu tun und dafür aber doppelt so viel zu verdienen. Allen Anschein nach wollte Blaise nun seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund besuchen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich hier verabredet.

„Ja...", antwortete Hermione langsam auf die Frage ihres Gegenübers. „Ja, das ist er." Sie merkte, wie ihre Arbeitskollegin den ehemaligen Slytherin von oben bis unten musterte.

„Da hast du aber einen guten Fang gemacht."

Hermione konnte nur schwach lächeln. Solange ihre Beziehung nicht in Stück brach... Risse waren bereits vorhanden.

xXx

„Gratulation, Kumpel", begrüßte Malfoy seinen Schulfreund. „Ich dachte, ich hör nicht richtig, als du mir vom Streit erzählt hast. Immerhin schient ihr bis dato _das_ Traumpaar überhaupt zu sein." Die Häme war kaum zu überhören.

Blaise schloss gereizt die Augen, um beherrscht einmal tief Luft zu holen. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du so reagieren würdest."

„Natürlich!" Draco lachte dreckig los. „Der Sinneswandel kam für meinen Geschmack zwar viel zu spät, aber er kam. Ich nehme an, mit euch ist es aus?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Seine Stimme klang kühl und distanziert.

„Hm, schade...", sagte Malfoy gedehnt, „Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht mit den beiden Hübschen hier etwas Spaß haben können..."

Blaise musterte die beiden Frauen, die links und rechts von Malfoy saßen: Knapp gekleidet, aufgestylt und mit einem aufgesetzten Gesichtsausdruck, der verführerisch wirken sollte.

„Ich denke nicht."

Malfoy riss die Augen auf. „Wie kann dich das kalt lassen?! Kann dir deine kleine Schlampe etwa das bieten, was diese beiden hier auf Fingerschnipsen beherrschen? Kann sie etwa-..."

„Hermione – ist – keine – Schlampe", brachte Blaise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ach nein? Und wie verschafft sie sich denn den ganzen Ruhm und die Erfolge?"

„Nicht, indem sie, wie von dir angeschuldigt, mit Leuten schläft! Sie schafft es durch einen starken Willen und harte Arbeit. Etwas, was du nie verrichten musstest!" Er sprang mit geballten Fäusten vom Stuhl hoch, als eine der Frauen ihm eine Hand auf den Oberkörper legte. „Mir reicht's jetzt endgültig. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich noch länger deine Anwesenheit ertragen sollte."

Mit großen Augen hatte Hermione das Geschehen verfolgt. Zwar konnte sie nicht das Gespräch verstehen, aber etwas von Malfoy schien Blaise in ziemlicher Rage gebracht zu haben. Als er an ihr vorbeistürmte, sprang sie ebenfalls hoch und hetzte hinter ihm her. Gerade, als sie aus der Kantine waren, rief sie: „Blaise!"

Er stoppte auf der Stelle und wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Hermione", erwiderte er abgehakt.

Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, schwiegen beide. Es war ein komischer Moment, bis sie die Unsicherheit brach, die auf beiden Seiten herrschte, und fragte: „Wollen wir vielleicht in mein Büro gehen?"

Blaise nickte und überraschte sie zum zweiten Mal, als er auf dem Weg dorthin unvermittelt nach ihrer Hand griff und sie mit verschränkten Fingern durch die Flure schritten. Sofort explodierte ein kleines Feuerwerk in Hermiones Körper. Wie hatte sie es vermisst, ihn zu berühren, mit ihm zu reden, ihm nah zu sein...

In ihrem Büro angekommen, ließ er ihre Hand los und sank auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, woraufhin sie auf dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Erst herrschte wieder ein unangenehmes Schweigen, da keiner so richtig zu wissen schien, was man nun sagen oder wer den Anfang machen sollte, bis die Entschuldigung schließlich aus ihm herausplatzte.

„Ich habe... überreagiert. Nicht in der Kantine, sondern zu Hause. Vor allem, als du dich entschuldigen wolltest, habe ich dir keine Chance gegeben. Es tut mir Leid."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermiones Gesicht. „Ist schon okay. Ich habe deine Reaktion schon verstanden, nur nach ein paar Tagen-..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Blaise sie und sah sie undurchdringlich an, „Ich habe mich idiotisch verhalten. Aber... es war immerhin mein Manuskript – meine Arbeit."

Sie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich weiß", wisperte sie.

Schließlich stand er auf und stellte sich vor ihr am Schreibtisch hin. „Ich habe allerdings noch einige Aufzeichnungen im Arbeitszimmer. Ich werde einfach alles noch einmal erarbeiten", er pausierte, um mit sanfter Stimme hinzuzufügen, „Denn ich habe in der Zeit erkannt, dass mir nichts wichtiger ist, als weiterhin mit dir leben zu können."

Hermione lehnte sich vor, um ihn in eine sanfte, enge Umarmung zu schließen. Keiner sprach ein Wort, als sie sich aneinander drückten und die Wärme und den Geruch des jeweils anderen genossen; es war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie genossen einfach den Moment, bis er sich vorsichtig von ihr löste, um seine Lippen behutsam auf ihre treffen zu lassen.

Nach all den letzten Tagen fühlte es sich für Hermione an, als würde sie ihn wieder zum ersten Mal küssen. Dasselbe aufgeregte Kribbeln schoss durch ihren Bauch und sie schloss automatisch die Augen, um mit ihm den zögerlichen Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden zu lassen.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, kam es Hermione vor, als würde eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen sein. „Okay, Blaise", begann sie, „Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist... Hast du die nächste halbe Stunde noch etwas vor?" Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, während sich ein freches Lächeln auf ihre Züge stahl.

„Hm, lass mich überlegen..." Er grinste zurück und tat, als müsste er imaginären Terminkalender überprüfen. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich weiß, wie wir die folgende Zeit nutzen können..." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs legte er einen Stille- und Verschließungszauber über das Büro und wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu.

Lachend streckte Hermione die Arme nach ihm aus. „Na, dann lass mal sehen!"

xXx

Zwei Wochen später, als die ganze Geschichte schon fast vergessen war, kam plötzlich aus dem Badezimmer ein Freudenschrei, der Hermione regelrecht aus den Bett fallen ließ. Jubelnd kam Blaise ins Schlafzimmer gerannt - nackt, wohlbemerkt.

„Hermione! Das Manuskript - ich habe es wiedergefunden! Es lag zwischen den Handtüchern, zwischen den beiden mit Winnie Pooh..."

-----------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattes genauso viel Spaß am Lesen wie ich am Schreiben. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review mit euren Meinungen - sie machen mich wirklich glücklich! ;D _

_Viele Grüße, _

_Puma_


End file.
